KoF: Kyo And Iori's Restaurant
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Sequel to Kyo's Ice Cream Shoppe and Iori's Deli. The two rivals unknowingly rent out the same building that will become a restaurant. Can these two get along for once, or will all hell break loose again? Rated T for language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Kyo, Iori, and Rugal

**Kyo And Iori's Restaurant**

**By**: Master Jin Sonata

**Genre**: Humor

**Written**: August 2007

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SNK, but I do own part of the two's restaurant!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kyo, Iori, and Rugal**

**Kyo's POV**

It was late in the evening.

Kyo was walking down the streets of South Town on his way toward a new building recently built in the Food District. He was holding a briefcase full of papers and other documents.

"**Ah, this will be my chance to finally get my business back on the ground. My Ice Cream Shoppe may have failed, but I know this won't! This new building will be perfect for the start of my new chain of restaurants!"** Kyo said with a confident grin as he continued his way down the street.

But something was bothering him…

"**I wonder why my realtor kept hinting that I'm not the sole owner of this property…"** Kyo thought out loud. **"Ah well, can't let trivial things bog me down."**

**Iori's POV**

Far away on the opposite end of the street, Iori was heading down the same road to where his realtor said to meet him. In his hand was a bunch of crumpled documents.

"**Damn my failed Deli…damn Kyo and his failed Ice Cream Shoppe…I'll show everyone that I can run a successful business! My new chain of Steak Houses will crush all competition, and nothing's going to get in my way!"** Iori said to himself with a smirk.

"**But…"** he thought, **"It bugs me that this realtor jerk kept saying something about a duo ownership deal…hmph, it's probably nothing…" **she said to himself.

**Rugal's POV**

Rugal Bernstein, who stood in front of the empty building, saw both men coming toward him right on schedule.

As soon as Kyo and Iori got near Rugal…

…That's when they saw each other.

"**YOU?!?!"** they both yelled in unison. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!!? I ASKED YOU FIRST!!!"** they kept yelling at each other at the same time.

Both men were about to torch each other, but Rugal broke up that conflict quickly by performing a less intense Gigantic Pressure attack, pressing both of them against the wall of the building.

"**Settle down you two, there is a reason why I signed on both of you to rent out the same building,"** Rugal said to the two.

"**What, to kill Kyo once and for all?"** Iori growled. **"He's nothing but trouble!!!"**

"**Trouble? You're one to talk! You were the one who burned down my Ice Cream Shoppe last month, remember?"** said an agitated Kyo.

"**Oh put a sock in it, you two! Now, as I was saying, I have both of you here because Geese Howard has invited a bunch of rich tycoons to South Town, and he demands a fine restaurant to host his dinner exactly five days from now. Since you two have had experience owning businesses, you are the best chance we've got on such short notice,"** Rugal explained.

**"And just who the hell referred us?!"** Iori demanded.

"**Some annoying kid named Shingo I think…"** Rugal recollected.

Iori gave Kyo a piercing glare of frustration. Kyo simply shrugged since he had nothing to do with it.

"**Oh, and one final detail: Geese Howard says if you fail to present an excellent restaurant to him when this event happens, he'll have both your asses on a silver platter,"** Rugal added.

Rugal released Kyo and Iori from the brick wall, both fell onto the ground with a thud.

"**Five days?! What are we going to do about money? I'm broke!"** Kyo said, looking at Iori.

"**Don't look at me, does it look like I'm rolling in dough right now?" **Iori said, glaring back.

"**Not a problem…"** Rugal said, dangling a check worth $500,000 in front of them.

Iori had dollar signs in his eyes when he saw this, while Kyo grinned with satisfaction.

"**You can have this money after both of you sign this agreement,"** Rugal said, showing a document to both men along with two pens.

Both rivals leered at each other for a moment, before quickly signing the document.

"**Excellent,"** Rugal said, taking the paper and putting it away in his red suit. He let go of the check, and Iori snatched it up quickly before Kyo could realize it.

"**Good luck you two. Oh, and I'll be there as well on the night of the dinner,"** Rugal said, before leaving the area.

Both men looked at each other again, then turned toward the empty building.

"_**A have a bad feeling about this…"**_ Kyo thought to himself.

"_**Something tells me this isn't going to end well…"**_ Iori commented to himself.

Both men would begin furnishing the restaurant first thing tomorrow.

**Next Chapter**: Day 1: Furnishing Frenzy

_**Please review!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Furnishing Frenzy

_**Chapter 2: Day 1: Furnishing Frenzy**_

**The Business Décor Store**

The next morning, both Kyo and Iori decided to meet at a Business Décor store to pick out some furniture and its various designs to furnish their restaurant. To speed up the choosing process, each man brought along their staff from their previous jobs. Once outside the store, both parties prepared to enter and start browsing.

"**Oh great… you brought fatass and midget boy…"** Iori growled at Kyo as he shot a glare at Chang and Choi.

"**At least my crew isn't a bunch of weirdoes…"** Kyo countered, raising an eyebrow at Iori's team: Goenitz, Billy, and Yamazaki.

"**Whatever, let's just go in and pick something already…"** Iori said, slamming open the door and heading inside. Everyone else followed from behind.

Once inside, everyone stood speechless as they saw everything on display was in red, pink, lime green, and white color schemes.

"**Whoa…does this look right to anyone?" **Choi asked the group.

"**Who in their right mind would sell these things in such bloody awful colors?"** Billy added.

"**Isn't there a different décor store somewhere here in South Town?" **Goenitz asked.

"**Afraid not…"** Kyo said with an blank look on his face.

"**I don't know about you losers, but I'm going to complain to the manager,"** Iori said, walking up to the front desk. **"Hey! Manager! How about showing us some equipment that's not painted in gay colors!!!"** Iori called out, pounding on the counter for some service.

Out from behind the counter was Ash Crimson, who rose up and grinned at Iori.

"**Gay? Now that's a bit harsh, isn't it, cutie?"** Ash said, smiling at Iori.

Iori had a horrified look on his face at this point.

"**Ew…I didn't know Mr. Yagami liked guys…"** Chang said, scratching his beard.

"**I DON'T!!!"** Iori shot back at Chang. **"Kyo!!! You handle this fruitcake,"** Iori said, quickly retreating toward where the others are.

"**Gee, thanks…"** Kyo said glumly as he approached Ash. **"Uh…we're trying to furnish a restaurant and we need something that'll look good…"** Kyo began to explain.

"**Well say no more, handsome, I think I know what you'd like!"** Ash said, heading toward the back room and returning with a large photo of an elegant and fancy restaurant design filled with marble tables and cozy chairs and such.

"**That looks great!!!"** Kyo said, wide eyes. **"How much will it cost to order that kind of equipment?" **

"**$100,000…"** Ash said as he sat upon the counter and scooted himself toward Kyo. **"Or one kiss…which would you like?"** Ash said, now with his lips puckered trying to kiss Kyo.

"**Oh for the love of…"** Iori growled as he went behind Chang and began shoving him toward the counter. Bumping Kyo out of the way to allow Ash to kiss Chang's ass instead.

Everyone in the whole building either snickered or cringed after seeing this.

Afterwards once Kyo made a down payment for the supplies, everyone headed back toward the empty restaurant and waited for the supply truck to come.

**Empty Restaurant**

"**So…what are we naming this place?"** Billy asked as he leaned on his staff.

"**It better involve something with meat,"** Yamazaki said, sharpening his favorite knife as he waited.

"**I'm calling it 'Yagami's Steakhouse and that's final!"** Iori said to everyone.

"**Um…no, we call it Kusenagi's Bistro!"** Kyo corrected Iori.

"**It's Yagami's Steakhouse you jerk,"** Iori growled back.

"**Ooh, ooh! I have an idea!"** Chang said, butting into the conversation.

"**What?!"** Kyo and Iori said simultaneously.

"**How about the Yaganagi Bistro & Steakhouse?"** Chang suggested.

"**Sounds good to us," **Goenitz said, Billy and Choi agreeing.

"…**I ain't naming a place that has Kyo's name in it…forget it!"** Iori growled.

Just then, Chang grabbed Iori and held him in the air.

"**The name stays!!!"** Chang threatened Iori.

"**Let me go, hemisphere hips!"** Iori protested angrily.

Chang retaliated by hoisting Iori upside down upon a nearby hanging lamppost by the lash on Iori's tied pants.

"**Bitch…"** Iori mumbled to Chang, arms crossed in discontent.

Just then, Kyo's cell phone rang. He took it out of his jacket and answered it.

"**Hello?"**

"_**Kyo-saaan!!! Whatcha doing?"**_

"**Shingo, not now! I'm busy preparing to setup the restaurant!"**

"_**Restaurant!!! I wanna be part of the team!!!"**_

"**Oh hell no…"** Iori said, eavesdropping on the conversation from above on the lamppost.

"**No Shingo, and that's final!"**

_**Okay!!! I'll be there asap! See ya Kyo-san!!!"**_

_**Click**_

"**Shit…"** Kyo said, smacking his hand on his forehead.

"**Nice going, moron…"** Iori said.

Suddenly, Kyo's phone rang again.

"**Hello?"**

"_**Hello, handsome, this is Ash Crimson calling to say I'll there to deliver your restaurant furniture in a minute. See you then!"**_

_**Click**_

"**...How the heck did that creep get my number…" **Kyo said out loud, raising an eyebrow.

Just as promised, the truck that Ash was using to transport the supplies was just in view down the street.

"**Good, its here. Soon we can start moving in the…"** Kyo began to say, before an all-too familiar person was seen across the street.

It was Shingo.

"**Kyo-saaaaan!!! I'm heeeere!!!"** Shingo called out as he began running across the street.

Little did Shingo know that Ash's delivery truck was about to hit him.

"**HEY KID, LOOKOUT!!!"** Choi yelled out to Shingo.

"**Wha?!?!"** Shingo said, stopping in the middle of the street.

"**WAAH!!!!"** yelled Ash as he turned the truck sharply….

**CRASH!!!**

...And collided into a nearby building.

"**Wow…sucks to be him…"** Yamazaki said with a smirk as he and the others stood there looking pretty embarrassed at the mess Shingo caused.

"**Hey!!! Isn't anybody going to let me down from here?!"** Iori called out to everyone, who all paid no mind to him at the moment.

**Next Chapter**: Day 2: Menu Mayhem

_**Please review!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Menu Mayhem

**Chapter 3: Day 2: Menu Mayhem**

**Inside The Restaurant**

The next day both teams met back at the restaurant to plan their next phase of action. Ash Crimson had already finished moving in the furniture and décor the night before (after a trip to the emergency room after the accident of course). Now they needed to plan a menu fit for Geese and his buddies.

Everyone sat around the restaurant's head table as the discussed (or argued) on what they should serve.

"**Let's keep it simple: soup, salad, and a meat dish,"** Kyo suggested.

"**What? The hell with that! We got cash to blow so I say we buy a lot of…"** Iori began.

"…**EXOTIC CAMEL MEAT!!!"** Yamazaki piped in.

"**Ugh! No more of your nasty exotic crap!!!"** Iori growled, glaring at Yamazaki.

"**Fish and Chips would be the most neutral choice,"** Billy said, twirling his cane.

"**Or pizza!!! We can make a really really big pizza!!!"** Shingo added.

"**I could slaughter a sacrificial lamb and cook that on a wood-fire stove,"** Goenitz said, smirking.

"**Uh, what about burgers?"** Choi added.

"**Yeah, burgers! Served between two warm buns!"** Chang said, squeezing his butt-cheeks on the warm buns bit.

Iori and Kyo both look at each other and sigh.

"**Maybe we should just make a little of everything and give Geese a choice…"** Kyo said.

"**That's the first time I agree with you about something,"** Iori said, standing up. **"Then it's settled, we all make what we want."**

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"**Now to purchase said items,"** Choi said. **"Who's going to the store?"**

"**Well certainly not you, you might get stepped on, buddy,"** Chang said to Choi.

"**Let's just all go in groups and buy what we need,"** Goenitz suggested.

"**Fine. Choi, Yamazaki, and myself will purchase the meats," **Iori said**. "Kyo, Shingo, and Chang, you three go purchase whatever else you can find, and Billy, Goenitz, you two go buy some wine at the local brewery."**

With that said, each party left to buy get what they needed.

**Iori's Team At The Butcher**

A bit later, Iori and his group entered the local butcher shop.

"**Yo! Welcome to Ralf's Butcher Shoppe! What can I get ya?"** Ralf said from behind the counter.

"**Yeah, we need…"** Iori began, when Yamazaki interrupted him again.

"**80 pounds of Albatross Gizzards, 52 Cobra Tips, and a large bag of Doe Dumplings!!!"** Yamazaki announced.

Iori and Choi both were on the verge of puking upon hearing Yamazaki's outlandish order.

"**Good choice! Anything I can get for you?"** Ralf asked.

"**10 pounds of New York Steak…"** Iori said.

"**And 10 pounds of hamburger meat,"** Choi added.

"**Coming right up! Hey Clark, you got that order?"** Ralf said, calling out to the back of the shoppe.

"**Yeah pal, I got it…"** Clark said, peeking through the window.

"**That'll be $50,000**," Ralf said to the group.

Iori and Choi's mouths were nearly unhinged when they heard the insane price of the meats. Yamazaki proudly gave Ralf the money without hesitation.

"**This better be some brilliant meat you plan to cook…"** Iori muttered to Yamazaki.

**Billy And Goenitz At The Brewery**

Meanwhile, Iori's duo were sampling wine at the local brewery owned by King.

"**Well, how is it, boys?"** King asked them, pouring them another glass.

"**Yuck!!! What the bloody hell is this? Are you trying to kill me?"** Billy said, spitting out his drink.

"**It's tequila…"** King said, whipping the spatted wine from her face.

**"It's a tad bit strong…do you have anything weaker than this?"** Goenitz asked.

"…**We have tap water,"** King said.

"**Oh come on! I know you have something else other than drinks that taste like transmission fluid!"** Billy demanded.

**"Well, we do have this one wine…might be a bit out of your price-range…"** King said teasingly.

**"I don't think Iori won't mind what brand it is. We'll take it!"** Goenitz said, giving King the money, and in turn, handing them over the unlabeled wine.

**Kyo's Team At The Grocery Store**

"**Anything else, Kyo-san?"** Shingo said as he zipped all over the store grabbing anything off of the shelves that looked good.

"**I think we have enough…"** Kyo said, looking back at Chang who was shoving 12 grocery carts toward the front of the store. **"Let's see…vegetables…breads…soups…I think we're done here…"**

At the checkout counter, Chang began hauling what seemed to be the entire store's stock of groceries onto the conveyer belt to be scanned.

"**Will that be paper or plastic?"** asked Andy the cashier as he stared awed at the amount of food he had to ring up.

Once everything was processed, Andy rang up their total.

"**That'll be $30,000,"** Andy said, trailing off, as he couldn't believe the price.

"**Shingo, you have the money, right?"** Kyo asked.

"**Uh…I think so!"** Shingo said, searching through all of his pockets.

"**Well?"** Kyo said, tapping his foot.

"**Eheheheh…whoops, it must have fallen out of my pocket…"** Shingo said with a cheesy smile.

"**What?!?!"** Kyo said, mouth-hanging open.

"**So, planning to make off with all this food without paying, eh? Time to call the police,"** Andy said, getting on his cell phone.

"**Hey wait a minute!!!" **Kyo said, trying to stop him.

"**I'll fix this!"** Chang said as he grabbed Andy and flung him across the store with a single heave. **"Let's make like a faucet and run!!!"**

All three men then scrambled out of the store with the food as they rushed toward Kyo's van. They literally threw everything inside the trunk and then got inside. Kyo started the van and began backing out of the parking space…

**CRASH!!!!**

…When he crashes into Blue Mary's Police Cruiser.

"**This isn't going to end well…"** Kyo said, his hand over his face as Blue Mary strode over toward their van looking pretty miffed.

Shingo gulped.

"**Iori's going to yell at us for sure,"** Chang said, cringing as Blue Mary showered Kyo with tickets galore.

**Next Chapter**: Day 3: Chaotic Servitude

_**Please review!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Chaotic Servitude

**Chapter 4: Day 3: Chaotic Servitude**

**Inside The Restaurant**

It was the third day of preparation for the big dinner.

Everyone from Kyo's and Iori's teams were there, along with a new person among the group.

"**Kyo, what is this police officer doing in our restaurant?"** Iori asked, glaring at Kyo and Blue Mary who stood next to him.

"**It's a long story, really…"** Kyo said, hesitant to explain the situation.

"**Ooh! I'll tell you what happened! Kyo hit that woman's police car yesterday while leaving the grocery store, and to avoid getting fined, he hired the lady cop to be one of our waiters…!"** Chang said, jumping up and down as he explained, until Kyo backhanded Chang in the gut with his flaming fist to the point that Chang doubled over in pain.

"…**Oh…whatever…" **Iori simply said.

"**Now, we got the food, we need to train to the waiters on how to properly cater our guests,"** Goenitz suggested.

"**Well, we got one pretty lady, now we need another,"** Choi said, twirling his hat with his finger.

"**Didn't that Shingo kid already volunteer to be a waiter?"** Billy inquired.

"**Yes…but not anymore,"** Iori said, getting up and opening the kitchen door, showing Shingo hanging upside down from the ceiling tied, gagged, and suspended by a rope. **"He won't cause us any trouble for quite a while now,"** Iori said with a grin.

Suddenly, the front door opens.

"**Mind if I join?"** said a voice from the front of the restaurant.

Everyone turns around and sees King standing at the door.

"**Uh…sure!"** Kyo said quickly.

"**Who's the guy?"** Chang asked, scratching his baldhead.

King strode up to Chang and hits him in the gut as well.** "I'm a woman you oaf!"**

"**Well, since that's settled, let's get started with the waiting lessons then," **Kyo says.

**Lesson 1: The Art of Poise**

Kyo was standing in front of Blue Mary and King, giving them tips on how to be great waiters.

"**The first step in being a good waiter is to have good posture. Take a look at this comparison chart,"** Kyo explained, pulling out a large poster.

The poster was divided into two categories: Good Posture', and 'Bad Posture'. Under the 'Good Posture' side was a picture of Daimon, standing up straight with great posture. Under the 'Bad Posture' side was a picture of Vice, showing her bent-over fighting stance.

Out of nowhere Vice appears behind Kyo and taps him on the shoulder. Kyo turns around only to get punched up though the ceiling by her.

"**My posture is not always like that, jerk,"** Vice said, tearing up the poster and leaving the restaurant soon after in a huff.

Both Blue Mary and King look at each other with a 'what the hell' look and shrugged.

**Lesson 2: The Art of Balance**

As Billy repaired the broken ceiling, Kyo was now near the head table instructing the ladies on their next lesson on being a good waiter.

"**Waiters have great balance. They can hold multiple dishes on their arms, hands, ect. I want each of you to serve a tray of hot soup to Iori, who's sitting at the head table acting as Geese,"** Kyo explained.

King was the first to try.

"**I used to be a bartender, so I have natural balancing skills,"** she said as she walks over to Iori and hands him his soup without fail.

King turns around to leave, only to trip and fall over Choi, who was next to her scrubbing the floor. The serving tray flies out of King's hand and collides into Iori's face. An outline of Iori's face could be seen on the metal tray.

"**Putz…"** Iori grumbled to himself.

Blue Mary tries her shot at serving next.

Before Blue Mary could get near Iori with the tray of hot soup, she suddenly slips on the wet floor from Choi's cleaning and falls forward. Launching the hot bowl of soup and the tray straight into Iori's face.

"**AAAAAUUUUGH!!!!"** Iori yells as he shot up out of his chair and frantically began jumping around the restaurant until the soup burns subsided.

"**Why you little…"** Iori growls angrily as he grabs Choi and chucks him into the kitchen like a football.

**Lesson 3: The Art of Courtesy**

The final lesson of the day for the two ladies was common courtesy when serving their guests.

"**Remember, the customer is always right. Tend to their needs no matter how trivial it is, especially in the case of Geese…"** Kyo said.

Iori was once again acting as Geese Howard sitting at the head table. He had a giant bandage around his face from the scorching hot soup accident earlier.

King was again first in trying out the procedure. She approached Iori and gave him a smile.

"**Is there anything else I can get for you tonight?"** she asked.

"**Yeah, better service,"** Iori said rudely.

"**Um, Iori…try to be a little nicer now, okay?"** Kyo warns Iori.

Next, Blue Mary walks up to him.

"**Would you like more bread, sir?"** Blue Mary asked.

"**Yeah, and put some damn butter on it next time,"** Iori said, before looking up at her chest. **"And wear a damn bra once in a while,"** he added.

Blue Mary, now pissed, pulls out her policeman's nightstick and whacks Iori across the head, causing him to fall out of his chair sideways unconscious.

"**Now this is entertaining,"** Yamazaki commented from the back of the restaurant, munching on a sandwich filled with some sort of foreign meat.

"**Yeah, I like it when Iori gets owned,"** Chang said with a hearty laugh.

"**Hey, can someone get me down from here? Kyo-san? Anybody?"** Shingo yelled from the kitchen. He somehow got his mouth unbound but was still hanging upside down from the ceiling.

**Next Chapter**: Day 4: Miscellaneous Problems

_**Please review!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Miscellaneous Problems

**Chapter 5: Day 4: Miscellaneous Problems**

**Outside The Restaurant With Kyo, Iori, And Rugal…Again**

It was around noon, the day before the big night.

Both Kyo and Iori arrive at the restaurant at almost the same time as they saw Rugal standing at the entrance waiting for their arrival.

"**Rugal? What are you doing here?"** Kyo asked as he approached him.

**"Thought I'd come to see how you two were faring.** **You two have gone quite a ways to make this place into a professional looking eatery,"** Rugal commented to the two owners.

"**Yeah…minus some blunders, this place ain't half bad…so far,"** Iori commented as he approached him from the opposite side.

"**Indeed. Let's just hope the food you are preparing is top notch,"** Rugal added. **"You do have some professional chefs preparing the meals I assume?"**

"**Well…not really…all of us can cook a little…" **Kyo stated, trailing off.

Rugal waved his finger in front of them.

"**Tsk tsk…not very professional not having a proper cook who knows everything about gourmet cooking. Might I recommend someone?"** Rugal said with a grin.

Both Kyo and Iori looked at each other and shrugged an 'okay' at Rugal.

**Down The Street With King And Blue Mary**

About an hour later, King and Blue Mary were walking down the street chatting with one another as they made their way toward the restaurant.

"**So King…tell me again how you joined up with the others in being part of this restaurant bit?"** Blue Mary asked while eating a sandwich.

"**Well, Goenitz and Billy came to me to order some expensive wine the other day, and they offered me to help out in their cause since I already have some business experience,"** King replied, sipping on some wine.

"**Yeah…experience in serving alcoholic drinks and kicking butt as a bouncer at Mr. Big's place,"** Blue Mary commented, rolling her eyes.

"**And what's wrong with that? At least I'm not helping someone get out of paying their tickets for colliding into a police cruiser!"** King replied as she took another drink.

"**I can't help it if Kyo ran into my cruiser, in which I must add was polished earlier that day costing a fortune!"** Blue Mary said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, King spat out her drink. **"Oh no!!!"** she yelled.

"**What's wrong?"** Blue Mary asked, wiping the spat-out wine from her face.

"**That wine I sold to those guys…I forgot!!! That wine was supposed to be for Ryo on our dinner date next week!!!"**

"**Nice going, King. What are you going to do now?"** Blue Mary inquired.

"**What else? Switch the wine bottle with something else!"** King responded**. "C'mon, I'm going to go grab some other wine from my bar,"** she said, turning around and hurrying down the street while Blue Mary followed.

**Back At The Restaurant With Billy, Goenitz, And Yamazaki**

Billy and Goenitz enter through the Restaurant's back entrance a while later. Once they reached the kitchen, they saw Yamazaki dicing up some grotesque-looking meat on the cutting board.

"**Aw, core-blimey! What the hell is that awful smell?"** Billy said, gagging at the overwhelming stench filling the air.

"**Oh, pardon me, I broke wind just a moment ago,"** Goenitz commented.

"**Not you, stupid, THAT! It's coming from there!"** Billy said, pointing at the meat near Yamazaki.

"**It's mystery meat!!!"** Yamazaki said with a sleazy smile.

"**Are you sure you're not planning on killing Geese with that god-awful meat?"** Billy inquired suspiciously. **"Cuz' if you do, I'm gonna bust you so bad…"**

"**Relax, its safe eat…the chemicals within this meat is just shy of the lethal limit, yahahahaha!!!"** Yamazaki said before breaking out in his crazy laugh.

"**That man scares me sometimes…"** Goenitz whispers to Billy.

"**Sometimes?"** Billy whispered back.

"**Hey, I'm ready to take a break. Let's have a smoke out back in the alley,"** Yamazaki suggested to Billy and Goenitz.

Both men agreed as all three of them left the kitchen through the back door.

**In The Storage Room With Shingo**

Meanwhile in the food storage, Shingo enters the narrow and over packed room and shuts the door behind him, placing some miscellaneous items on the shelf he had brought with him. He then decided to pass time by looking around at all the delicious food that'll be made tomorrow.

"**I wonder if Kyo-san will let me make one of the main courses…"** Shingo wondered eagerly.

As he turned to go back out the door, the single light bulb lighting the room suddenly flickers out, causing Shingo to collide into something within the now pitch-black room.

**BAM!!!**

"**OW!!!"** Shingo yells out as he began feeling around the room for the door. Once he finds it, he opens it and uses the outside light to see what he ran into. He soon noticed an open crate lying on the floor with the letters 'SNAKE' written on the lid. That's when Shingo felt something slither past his foot and escape out of the room. Before Shingo could notice, the 'slithering something' was gone.

"**Uh oh…"** Shingo said gulping. **"I better go warn Kyo-san!!!" **Shingo said before quickly exiting the area.

**In The Kitchen With Chang And Choi**

Chang and Choi enter the kitchen not too long after everyone else had left.

"**I can't wait until tomorrow. This'll be our chance to show Master Kim and Master Jhun that we can do good in the public eye!"** Choi comment as he hops onto the counter.

"**Yeah, I'm sure Kyo will give us a good rating when this is over,"** Chang responds.

Before Chang could say another word, he stops dead in his tracks when he spots a rattlesnake slithering up behind Choi on the counter.

"**What? What's wrong?"** Choi asks Chang with an odd look. That's when Choi looks around and sees the snake almost upon him.

"**Don't move, buddy! I'll kill that snake for ya!"** Chang said as he slowly walked around the counter. Chang then reached for something behind him he could use to whack the snake with. Unbeknownst to him, Chang grabs King's bottle of wine that sat within his reach and swings down at the snake…

**CRASH!!!**

…and misses.

The wine bottle was now broken and its contents splashed all over the place, and the snake was now slithering across the floor trying to escape.

"**He's over there!!!"** Choi proclaimed, pointing toward the corner of the kitchen.

"**He won't get away from me!!!"** Chang said, giving chase.

When Chang had the snake cornered, Chang once again reached behind him to grab the nearest object he could use to try to kill the snake with.

That's when Iori enters the kitchen.

"**What the hell is going on in here?! What's the mess on the counter Ch—"** Iori demanded as he approached Chang…

**WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!!**

…only to be grabbed by the neck by him and slammed around the floor like a rag doll as Chang tried to hit the snake.

The rattlesnake however got away from them completely, and that's when Chang finally notices whom he had been using as a weapon.

Iori glared angrily at Chang as the huge man was holding him by the collar.

"**WHY THE HELL IS IT THAT I'M ALWAYS THE ONE GETTING JACKED UP IN THIS SERIES?!?!?!?!"** Iori yells out in frustration.

"…**Maybe because the Author likes messing with you?"** Choi responds.

"…**What?! What the hell are you talking about?"** Iori says.

"…**Nevermind…"** Choi says with a cheesy smile.

"**I'm outta here…"** Iori grumbles as he leaves the kitchen in a beatened huff.

"**Hey wait! What about the snake?!"** Chang says as he and Choi go after Iori.

**In The Kitchen With Blue Mary And King**

Blue Mary and King enter into the kitchen through another door moments later. King is holding a new bottle of wine in her hands.

"**Okay…time to switch the wine bottle with this one here," **King says as she approaches the counter where it was left at.

It was, of course, gone.

"**Hey! Where is it?"** King said out loud.

"**Uh…King…do you smell that?"** Blue Mary says, sniffing the air.

"**Yeah…smells like bad meat and…"** King began, before noticing a wet mess on the counter. She runs her finger through the liquid and tastes it.

"**MY WINE!!!"** King yells in shock. **"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!"**

"**What will you do now?"** Blue Mary asks.

**"…I can't think right now...I need me a drink…"** said a now traumatized King as she drags herself out of the kitchen. Blue Mary follows her once again to try to console her.

**Much Later In The Eating Area…**

Later that evening, everyone met in the eating area for a quick meeting.

**"Okay then, so, how is everyone? I'm sure you all had a productive day I assume?"** Kyo asked everyone.

Everyone glared back at Kyo as if to say 'Shut-up'.

**"...I guess not..."** Kyo said with a nervous laugh.

**"Where were you all day, Kyo-san?"** Shingo asked.

**"Talking to Ash all day...he's considering eating with us tomorrow night..."** Kyo said, shuddering at the thought of Ash being near them again. **"Ahem, well, anyways, Rugal came by earlier today and decided to send us a professional chef to help with the cooking tomorrow,"** Kyo explained.

"**Ooh, is it that Louisiana chef on TV that goes 'BAM' all the time?"** Chang asks.

"**I doubt it…"** said a disheveled looking Iori, rolling his eyes

**"Hey, someone's coming through the front door,"** Goenitz stated.

"**Maybe that's him!"** Blue Mary comments.

Everyone turns around at the same time to see who their new chef was going to be…

"**Hiya guys! Am I late?"** said a short Chinese boy wearing an oversized chefs hat on his head.

…as they dropped their jaws in shock at their so-called professional cook.

It was Bao.

"**You've got to be (Bleeping) kidding me…"** Iori muttered from under his breath.

_Tomorrow is the final night! What will be the outcome? Stay tuned!_

**Final Chapter**: Day 5: The Dinner

_**Please review!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Dinner Part 1

**Author's note**: I've decided to show a partial piece of the final chapter since its been quite a while since the last update. Although its not quite finished in its entirety (yeah, its that freakin' long), I figured I'd give the readers something to tide them over with until the real juicy part of the finale comes! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Day 5: The Dinner Part 1 (Prelude To The Big Event)**

**Outside The Restaurant**

It was the big day.

The day that would either make or break (literally) the two restaurant owners.

Both Kyo and Iori had it rough the previous night as they prepared their outfits and their minds for the dinner to come. As usual, both men arrive at the restaurant at the same time, only to see someone…and something different standing in front of the building.

That certain 'someone' was Ash.

"**Hey, what are you doing here, fruit-salad? And what's with the big strobe light?"** Iori asked, not to enthused to see him there.

"**Oh, good morning, cuties. Oh this? This is a strobe light I've donated on behalf of your new little chef: Bao. He's already inside cooking, you know?"** Ash responded.

"**Bao? Since when did that little twerp have a say in the decorating portion of this business?"** Iori demanded.

"**Oh come on, Yagami, I think it's a great idea. It'll add some charm when Geese and his men arrive this evening,"** Kyo responded.

"**Always the optimistic bastard…"** Iori said, rolling his eyes as he pushed past Ash and went inside. Ash then approached Kyo.

"**So…"** Ash started to say.

Kyo sighed. **"Yes, you can be a guest tonight during the dinner, but you're sitting far away from Geese and his men,"** Kyo said.

"**Wonderful! See you tonight! Hmm…what ever will I wear?"** Ash said with satisfaction as he turned away, now merrily skipping down the street.

"**I can't wait until this is over and done with…"** Kyo muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Kyo heard a noise from some bushes right next to him.

"**Psst, hey, Kyo-san…is he gone?"** said a familiar voice.

Kyo turned around toward the bush. **"Shingo, is that you?"**

"**Oh good, he is gone…wow, that guy sure is creepy…"** Shingo said, popping his head out of the bushes.

"**Shingo, what are you doing there?"** Kyo questioned. **"Were you hiding from Ash?"**

"**Eheheh…actually, I'm hiding from Yamazaki,"** Shingo responded, surveying the area.

**"Yamazaki? What for?"** Kyo asked.

"**I kinda wasn't looking when I crossed the street a few blocks down, and I almost got hit by Yamazaki's car. In the end his car swerved out of the way and hit a light pole,"** Shingo explained.

"**Oh great…"** Kyo responded, shaking his head. **"Well, just hang low for a while and maybe he won't hurt you as much when evening comes. I gotta go inside and make final preparations for the dinner,"** Kyo said before going inside the building.

Shingo stayed hidden in the bushes for a while longer. As he was ready to leave, he heard more people coming up the sidewalk, so he jumps back in and hides.

It was King and Mary approaching the restaurant

"**So, ready for tonight?"** Mary asked King, who was sipping on another glass of wine with one hand, and holding an unopened bottle of wine in another.

**"As long as I have this replacement bottle of wine, I'll be fine,"** King said. **"Man, I can't finish this glass of wine for some reason. I'll just dump it into these bushes."**

King did as she said she would, pouring the remaining contents of her wine in the bushes, which unknowingly drenched Shingo's hair from within. The two ladies then went inside.

"**Aw man…my hair's all wet now…better dry it off,"** Shingo said, attempting to get out of the bushes again, but jumped back in when he heard more people approaching the restaurant.

This time it was Yamazaki, Billy, and Goenitz.

"**I'm gonna kill that little runt for making me wreck my new car!!!"** Yamazaki said angrily as he approached the entrance.

"**Come now, don't let that incident and lust for revenge interfere with tonight's dinner. Take care of it afterwards,"** Goenitz suggested.

"**Whatever…"** Yamazaki responded. **"Gimmie a cigarette, will ya?"**

After lighting up, Yamazaki takes a quick puff and tosses the still lit cigarette into the bushes as he and the other guys enter the restaurants.

That's when Shingo's hair caught on fire from the mixture of wine and the fire from the cigarette.

"**WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!!!!"** Shingo screamed, darting out of the bush and running down the street like a lunatic. Chang and Choi, who were passing by, stopped and stared at Shingo making a scene. They simply shrugged and went inside like everyone else.

It's just about that time! Stay tuned to see how the dinner goes!

**Part 2 of The Dinner, coming soon!**

_**Please review!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Dinner Part 2

**Author's note**: And now, what you've been waiting for! The final piece of the last chapter is here! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Day 5: The Dinner Part 2 (The Big Event)**

Evening had finally come.

The entire street where the restaurant was on was closed off exclusively for the dinner guests and other VIP. Crowds of people, including newscasters, paparazzi, and bystanders filled the outer ends of the street as they waited for Geese Howard and his guests to arrive.

**The Kitchen, Inside The Restaurant**

Meanwhile, Kyo, Iori, and everyone else waited impatiently for their exclusive guests to arrive. King was sharing her drinks with Blue Mary trying to calm their nerves; Chang was sweating with nervousness so much that Choi had to dry his suit three times already. Shingo was pacing back and forth across the floor to the point he was starting to make a groove in the tiles, while Yamazaki, Goenitz were having a smoke. Billy was biting his nails at the thought of screwing up around his boss Geese.

"**Why is everyone so nervous?"** Bao asked everyone, while he continued cooking tonight's meals.

"**Oh, I don't know…the fact that if something goes wrong Geese would have our hides?"** Kyo responded.

"**I'm not nervous…it's everyone else in here that's putting me on edge,"** Blue Mary lied as she took another drink.

"**Oh come on, wimps, its just Geese! You think that putz is going to ruin us that badly even if one tiny thing goes awry? Pfft, don't make me laugh,"** Iori said, rolling his eyes.

"**Wow…there sure is a big lack of confidence in here right now…"** Bao commented.

Kyo checked his watch. It was almost time for the guests to arrive.

"**Okay everyone, Iori and I are going out to the front. You guys just stay here until you're called upon,"** Kyo said as he and Iori exit out of the kitchen and head toward the front.

**Restaurant Lobby**

Once in the main lobby, both men notice someone just outside the front doors.

"**Someone's at the door…"** Iori said, seeing the silhouette of someone just outside.

"**Think its Geese?"** Kyo asked.

"**The hell I'd know,"** Iori said with a shrug.

Both men went up to he doors and prepared to open them.

"**Okay, on the count of three, we both welcome him and his guests with open arms,"** Kyo said to Iori.

"**Whatever,"** Iori said, rolling his eyes.

"**One…two…three!"** Kyo said, before opening the doors of the restaurant.

"**Welcome to the ****Yaganagi Bistro & Steakhouse****!"** both men said simultaneously, before stopping to see who they were talking to.

It was Ash, wearing a dress, and carrying a purse. His hair was done, and overall he was looking…unusually sexy.

"**Oh my, you two are soooo kind. I'm giving you two an extra tip after dinner,"** Ash said with a giggle.

Both men stared in horror at what they were seeing.

"**Oh, I almost forgot, Geese and his men were right behind me when I pulled in. They should be walking inside any second now,"** Ash added before walking inside toward an empty table.

After taking a few seconds to try to regain their train of thought, both Kyo and Iori looked at each other.

"**Can I kill him when we're done?"** Iori said to Kyo.

"**Be my guest. Why'd you ask?"** Kyo said.

"**I don't know, he seems to like you more anyways, so…you know…"** Iori said, trailing off.

Before Kyo could respond, the doors flew open again.

The main guests had arrived.

Geese Howard in the flesh, along with Wolfgang Krauser, Mr. Big, Rugal Bernstein, Krizalid, Zero, Orochi, and Igniz followed in from behind. All of them were wearing very expensive suits, polishes shoes, and other various high-class accessories.

"**So, this is the place we'll be dining at tonight. Hmm…looks decent so far,"** Geese commented as he surveyed the area.

Kyo and Iori quickly went to greet the guests.

"**Welcome to the ****Yaganagi Bistro & Steakhouse****!"** Kyo said, trying to sound professional.

"**Your tables are this way,"** Iori said, for once sounding like he gave a damn, escorting the men to their tables.

As the men walked by, Rugal stopped next to Kyo and whispered in his ear:

"_**Make it good."**_

"**Gee, thanks,"** Kyo said with a slightly nervous laugh.

Kyo walks over to the head table and notices that King and Blue Mary had already taken the initiative and were already there taking the men's coats as Iori sat them.

"_**So far…so good…" **_Kyo said to himself.

**The Kitchen**

Minutes later, Kyo peeks inside the kitchen.

"**We're ready to start serving the appetizers and drinks. Is everything ready?"** Kyo asks everyone.

"**Here's the wine!"** Chang said, grabbing the bottle of wine and walking over to Kyo, when suddenly…

**TRIP!**

…he stumbles over his own feet and falls forward, the bottle of wine flying in the air.

"**OH NO!!!"** Kyo yelled as he went to try to catch the bottle, but it flies over his head and out the kitchen door.

"**Got it!!!"** King said from behind Kyo, as she ends up catching the bottle in the knick of time. **"No way I'm letting this bottle of expensive wine get broken,"** King says as she turned around and goes to serve it to the guests.

"**Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"** Kyo said to Chang, sounding a bit frustrated. **"Never mind…where's the salad and breadsticks?"**

"**The breadsticks are ready…don't know about the salad…I think Mr. Billy was taking care of that,"** Bao said, who was at the stove stirring some soup while standing on a stepping stool.

As if one cue, Billy returns to the kitchen rolling a wheelbarrow full of freshly dug up lettuce and tomatoes.

"**Who's freakin' idea was it to have me use my cane to hoe vegetables in some garden I've never noticed in the back alley before?"** Billy said as he dumped the vegetables on the counter.

"**Wow…now that's fresh salad…"** Kyo said, an eyebrow raised.

**Dining Area**

About fifteen minutes later, the restaurant was beginning to fill up with other guests and officials who wish to broadcast the entire dinner.

"**How's everything out here?"** Kyo asks as he walks up to Iori.

"**Okay I guess…except for Ash, who kept asking if he could try our…sausages…"** Iori said while shuddering at the thought.

"…**Ew…"** Kyo responded.** "And Geese?"**

"**He's being interviewed by some officials right now,"** Iori responded.

"**Anyways, its about time to get the head chef to go present our guests tonight's menu,**" Iori continued. **"Go tell the little bastard to get his scrawny butt out here, pronto."**

Kyo nodded and returned to the kitchen.

**The Kitchen**

"**Hey, Bao, you ready to present the menu to the our guests?"** Kyo calls out as he enters the kitchen.

No response.

"**Bao? Bao! Where are you?!"** Kyo calls out.

Shingo appears seconds later and runs up to Kyo.

"**Kyo-san!!! Bao's stuck in the toilet!!!"** Shingo said to him in.

"**He's WHAT?!?"** Kyo yelled out.

"**Yeah, Bao was criticizing Yamazaki about his unorthodox cooking methods, and I guess Yamazaki got mad, so he took Bao and shoved him headfirst in the back toilet!"** Shingo explained.

"**You've got to be kidding me…"** Kyo muttered under his breath.

At that moment, Yamazaki returns to the kitchen. Kyo glares at him.

"…**What?"** Yamazaki says, pretending to not know what he has done.

"**Great, just great, now who's going to present the main menu? Where's Goenitz, he could do it!"** Kyo asked.

"**He went to the store to pick up some more supplies,"** Choi said from across the room.

"**Damn…what about Chang?"** Kyo asked next.

"**I think he went into the back to take a dump just now…"** Billy responded.

"**Oh god…"** Kyo said.

"**I can do it, Kyo-san!!!"** Shingo volunteered.

After a long pause of doubt, Kyo sighed and gave in.

"**Fine…just don't screw up!!!"** Kyo said, placing his palm on his face.

**Dining Area**

Minutes later, Shingo confronts Geese and his men at the head table. He clears his throat nervously and begins to speak to them.

"**Uh…ahem…greetings gentlemen, I am the Lead Chef's assistant, Shingo. Um…here is what we got on our menu tonight!"** Shingo began, handing out menus to everyone around the table.

"**Is that so?"** Geese says, looking at the menu.

"**Oh yes. In our steak section, we uh…have Brondon Loil…I mean London Broil!!! And uh…we have tasty soups, like our Rich and Hearty Nicken Choodle Stoup…Oops!!! I mean Chicken Noodle Soup!!!"** Shingo began, messing up the names of the food items as he read them from nervousness.

"**Hmm…how are the Bistro Beef Burgers?"** Zero asks Shingo.

At that moment, Shingo sees from the corner of his eyes a live cow trying to walk out of the kitchen into the dining area, but Yamazaki stops it by hitting it in the head with a frying pan before dragging it back inside.

"**Uh…pretty rare?"** Shingo says with a cheesy smile.

"**Would you recommend New England Fish and Chips?"** Igniz asked.

Once again, Shingo sees from the corner of his eyes Choi trying to wrestle a very large fish that was flopping out of the kitchen. Choi gets it under control and rides it back inside before anyone else would notice.

"**Well…its uh...very…fishy…"** Shingo said with a shrug.

Before Shingo would further embarrass himself in front of the guests, Bao finally appears next to Shingo, wearing a completely new outfit from what he wore earlier.

"**Bao! You're here!!!"** Shingo whispers to the short chef.

"**Yeah…I was finally able to get my head unstuck out of the toilet after using a nearby plunger on myself,"** Bao whispers back, a slightly frustrated look on his face. **"I'll take it from here, thanks."**

Shingo nods quickly and runs back into the kitchen, letting Bao finish taking the orders.

**Later…**

An hour later, Bao, Blue Mary, and King brings out everyone's orders. Shingo and Goenitz were also serving the other guests throughout the restaurant. Chang and Choi were washing dishes, while Billy and Yamazaki were looking after Bao's desert.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Iori were calculating everyone's orders at the cash register in their back office.

"**Let's see…if we count up everyone's orders throughout the restaurant this evening…we should rake in about $10,000,"** Kyo said, ticking away at the register.

"**Including the money we still had leftover, I'll be finally rolling in cash,"** Iori said with a wide grin.

"**You know…its funny that our individual businesses failed, but when we combined forces from start to finish, we succeed,"** Kyo commented.

"**Heh, nothing can ruin our dinner now,"** Iori commented.

**The Kitchen**

Sometime later, after everyone from the kitchen had left momentarily, Ash walks inside the kitchen and takes a look around.

"**Hmm…where are the cuties Kyo and Iori? I want to congratulate them on such a fine dinner,"** Ash said, before stopping at the stove.

"**Hmm? I smell a cake in the oven…but its almost time for desert. Tsk tsk...it'll never get done at this rate. I'll just turn the heat up a bit and be on my way,"** Ash said, cranking up the oven's temperature to 'Volcano'.

Ash then proceeds to leave he kitchen.

**Dining Area**

At the end of the dinner, Geese and his guests were ready for desert. The entire restaurant staff was around their table getting an evaluation from Geese.

"**I must say, I was skeptical about this place, but so far everything has been great. If the dessert is good, I'll throw in a huge bonus for your efforts,"** Geese said to them.

Iori's eyes chimed with dollar signs at the thought.

"**It should be just right now! I'll go grab it!"** Bao said as he rushes off to the kitchen.

But Bao rushes back to everyone seconds later, a very panicked look on his face.

"**What's wrong? Where's the dessert?"** King asks.

"**T-T-THE KITCHEN'S ON FIRE!!!"** Bao sputtered out.

"**WHAT?!?!!?"** everyone, restaurant staff and the guests alike said simultaneously.

"**The hell?!"** Iori says as he and Kyo rush toward the kitchen and bursts inside to see everything set aflame.

"**OH NO!!! WHERE'S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?!?!"** Kyo shouts out.

"**Fire extinguisher? You mean that wasn't shaving cream I used?"** Chang says from behind.

The fire began to spread across the restaurant quickly thereafter.

"**EVERYONE **_**RUN**_**!!!"** Shingo shouts like a little schoolgirl.

Everyone in the building rushes out of the restaurant, and witness the place Kyo, Iori, and everyone else built go to pot in minutes.

**Later…**

While the fire department was taking care of the burnt-down restaurant, the entire kitchen crew sat on the curb and sulked.

"**All that work we did…"** Kyo said with a sigh.

"**All that money…so close to my hands… and the extra leftover going to pay off the property damage…GAH!!!"** Iori growled angrily.

"**Master Kim's gonna kill us when he hears about this…"** Choi said to Chang.

"**Yeah…and that fire extinguisher foam left a rash around my face…"** Chang said as he itched his reddened face.

"**I need me a drink…"** King sighed.

"**Me too…"** Blue Mary said as well.

"**My boss Geese isn't going to like this at all…"** Billy gulped.

"**All of that expensive meat, now gone!!!"** Yamazaki said with frustration.

"**This is just terrible…"** Goenitz said.

"**What now, Kyo-san?"** Shingo asked his teacher.

Before Kyo could answer, Bao walks up to everyone. They all look up to see the little chef carrying a black box of some sort.

"**What's that?"** Kyo asks.

"**It's a black-box camera. It contains footage up to the start of that fire in the kitchen. Wanna see?"** Bao asked everyone.

No sooner had he finished asking, everyone huddled around Bao to see the tape.

Bao played it, revealing Ash the one who caused the fire.

"**WHY THAT DAMN FRUIT-LOOP!!!! HE WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!!!"** Iori yelled with anger. **"IF IT ISN'T ONE THING IT'S ANOTHER!!!!"**

Simultaneously, everyone looked over at Ash, who was sitting not too far from the rest of them. Ash gulped and began to scoot away from them.

"**Um…sorry?"** Ash said with a cheesy smile, before getting up and running away.

"**GET HIM!!!"** Kyo yelled as he and everyone else began pursuing Ash down the street.

No sooner after the chase had started, the limousine that Geese and the rest of his gusts were riding in was zooming down the street trying to run them down.

"**THAT WAS THE WORST EXPERIENCE EVER, AND I DIDN'T GET TO EAT MY DESSERT!!! I'M GOING TO SUE THE HELL OUT OF YOU GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER WORK IN THIS TOWN AGAIN…"** Geese yelled as he stuck his head out he window during the entire chase.

And so ends the story of Kyo and Iori's Restaurant.

In the end, I guess both men weren't meant to be successful business persons…especially with the crazy people of South Town getting in their way.

* * *

**The End!!!**

**How was it? Please review!!! **


End file.
